


Dopamine

by pastelPLUNDER



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dang I love them, Drabble, F/F, Female Morty, Female Rick, Genderbending, Got an entire plot line for the teenverse, Got one for the femverse too, High School, Jealous Rick, Teen Morty, Tiny Rick, lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelPLUNDER/pseuds/pastelPLUNDER
Summary: Erica and Morticia break into a science lab. OS





	Dopamine

“Mort, can you step back for like, five seconds?!” Erica huffed and I frowned at that but lifted my hands in surrender, sure, and backed off to the other side of the room, “This is a highly volatile reaction and y-you're not making it any easier with you leaning over me.”

I scowled because that was just stupid, if she didn’t want me around why did I even need to be here again, “W-well if it’s so ‘volatile’ m-maybe y-you shouldn’t be doing it in t-the first place!”

Ric had insisted that it was absolutely necessary that we break into the science room and ‘have fun’. I knew that meant she’d be tinkering about with something horrible and that I’d be ‘watching the door’. I always ended up running around and getting things for her instead but I didn’t mind all that much. I did mind missing lunch and I am worried about Ric skipping PE to be here. Somebody was bound to notice and take action, she wasn’t exactly known for her squeaky clean record. She also wasn’t known for not setting the gardening shed on fire.

“Don’t be dull, Ticia.”

I’m not dull, I tug anxiously at my skirt, I’m careful. One us needs to be and it’s literally always got to be me. I glance quickly at the one and only door to the classroom, but it still remains as shut as it was 30 seconds ago when I last looked. Speaking of careful…

“Mr. Icar is g-going to kill you if he finds out about th-this.”

“No, he’ll kill us.”

I gape even though I know that’s stupid too, “W-what’d I do?!”

“Oh please, Ticia,” Ric finally bothers to look up at me and honestly how dare she be the one to look exasperated?! “It’s quite clear you’re here to help me. My trusty accomplice.”

“How IS that clear?!” I throw my arms and wildly gesture all around me, “I’m j-just chillin’ on the other side of the room, completely separate from you!” Okay, so I’m a little bitter, sue me.

Eric a finally puts the beaker down to give me her full attention. She doesn’t look too happy, which makes two of us, and she has no right. I”M the one here out on the line with seemingly NO pay off! She snarls, “Yeah and you stay the fuck over there. You’re clogging up my lungs, smellin’ like shit!”

I glare, that’s such bullshit! “I-It’s perfume. It smells like roses. And look who’s talking, Miss. I’ve Always G-Got A Cigarette In One Hand And A BONG In the Other!”

She completely disregards my last remark, “Well it smells like shit, and honestly,” She gets the ugliest look on her face just then, “Do you really think Jesse will like you just because you smell like his grandma’s house on crack?!” Now that’s stupid.

There’s silence for a minute and Ric is grimacing the entire time. I sniff.

“It’s not for Jesse.”

I take silent satisfaction in the way Ric’s shoulders immediately relax and the fire goes out in her eyes when she catches my meaning. “Well if it’s for me then you’re doing a shit job. Wear something fruity next time, like that lemon one you have.”

“I’m not doing whatever you tell me to just because you tell me to.” Though I bookmark that little note for future use.

“Yeah, sure,” Erica snaps the goggles off her face and gestures me over, “Go grab me another bottle of this stuff, would you?”

I roll my eyes, “That was the o-only bottle.”

Erica freezes in the dim fluorescent lighting and I can see the beginnings of worry, “Damnit Ticia, you said there were a lot of bottles!”

“Yeah,” I tug on my skirt once more. It was never a good sign when Ric panicked, “There were a lot of bottles but only one of this stuff. Is that bad?”

“Yes, FUCK! Jesus Christ, Morticia, this stuff’s expensive! They’re going to know that it’s gone and they’re gonna know I did it!”

“Oh j-jeez Ric! There was an entire gallon, h-how did y-you use it all?! What was y-your plan in the first place?!” I felt the underside of my arms get damp and that so wasn’t helping!

“Well, I figured if there were ‘a lot of bottles’,” She narrows her eyes at me, “Then I could just stick the empty one in the back!” She’s angry and now I have to wring my hands. There’s a prickle up my spine and oh god I’m on the edge of a panic attack. 

“RIC! W-What’re we gonna do, w-we’re gonna get caught, you-you said it’d be fine!” My eyes were getting teary, goddamnit!

“Shut up, just shut up and calm down! Let me think about this!” She glared at the bottle and I heaved a sigh of relief when her face lit up and she snapped her fingers. We’d be okay, my Ric, ever the genius, was going to take care of this!

“We’ll fill the bottle up with your shitty perfume!”

“RIC!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Fem versions I'm gonna do more.   
> Shoot me a message, a comment, a million dollars, whatever.


End file.
